Creepy Kind Of Eerie
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart of Got to Go My Own Way Series.* What happens when Team Canada have to stay in a creepy hotel over night and when their van breaks down in the middle of nowhere?
1. Chapter 1

_**Creepy Kind of Eerie.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: I had this original posted, I didn't like it so I took it down and revamped a little bit adding some people to it. I don't know how well i like it. this is taking place during Express yourself. Sabin and Ashton are together. I don't own Bailey and Danielle they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Ashton Cage stood with her boyfriend and her friends watching the male members of Team Canada load up the van. "How did you get out of this?" Eric whined as he loaded the bags into the back. "Yeah Ajay how did we get out of it?" "I kind of sort told Scott that I would call my big brothers on him if he made us load of the vans today." Ashton answered looking down at her shoes. "They are overseas though." Bailey Adair stated. "I know that but your uncle doesn't." Ashton answered as Chris Sabin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. "Chris you are going to get us busted!" Ashton stated as she wrapped her arms around him too burying her face into his chest. "I really don't want to go on this stupid road trip." Bailey whined. "You have been hanging out with Ajay too long." Alex Shelley stated causing Ashton to pull back from the safety of her boyfriend's arms and slug him. "Ow! Damn Shortie!" that got him another slap. "You want to try that again Shelley?" Ashton asked cocking an eyebrow at her friend. "Not really." Alex answered before pouting to his girlfriend Danni Morales who just laughed and pinched his cheek.

"Bailey Rae! Ashton Jordan!" Scott D'amore called from where he was standing by the driver's side of the car. "That's our cue." Bailey stated. Chris pressed his lips against Ashton's for a brief second before pulling back and watching both girls run off towards the van. Ashton playfully pushed the back of Johnny Devine's head before she settled herself between Eric and Petey letting Bailey sitting next to Bobby. "What were you talking to Sabin about?" Bobby asked down at his ex girlfriend. "Nothing we were just talking, I was making sure that our girl Bailey here didn't get into too much trouble." Ashton answered, she felt bad for lying to them about her and Sabin's relationship but she knew it was for the best.

Petey started glaring at Bailey who was sitting in front of him, he wasn't happy that she was with them. Eric nudged the blonde sitting next to him and motioned to Petey. Ashton grinned before she smacked upside the head. "Damn Ajay! What was that for?" Petey asked. Ashton rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book that was opened on her lap.

The sun had set and the fog came up, Ashton visible paled as she pulled her hoodie in closer to her body. Never in a million years would she admit that movie they watched the night before scared the hell out of her. She couldn't leave the room and going down to Chris's room, without Petey getting suspicious about her leaving. She laid awake the night before listening to him snore. It was actually kind of cute. "Are you okay Ajay?" Bailey asked looking back at her friend. "I am fine." "Liar you look like you are going to be sick." "I am fine. Stop worrying." Ashton answered. Bailey cocked an eyebrow at her. "One word Bailey Rae, your dirty little secret goes all over the van too." Ashton said pointing her finger at Bailey. "I wasn't going to say anything Ashton Jordan." Bailey stated holding her hands up innocently. Ashton couldn't up with smart to say back so she stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Real mature Ajay." Bobby laughed causing Ashton to laugh and shrug her shoulders like whatever. The light heart teasing stopped after awhile. Ashton jumped about a foot in the air when her phone vibrated against her leg. "What's wrong Ajay?" Petey asked. "Nothing that goon Alex texted me and scared me." Ashton answered.

Scott looked in the rearview mirror something seemed off with both girls. Ashton was quiet and keeping to herself, which was odd because she would usually be jumping at the chance to make Johnny's life a living hell. Bailey was now the outspoken one yelling at the guys for picking on Ashton. Even Eric who was afraid of his own shadow noticed it too. Bobby turned and looked at his ex girlfriend. "Oh my god, Ashton you are scared because of that stupid movie aren't you?" Bobby asked. Ashton nodded her head. Johnny laughed and got slapped upside the head by Bobby. "Thanks Bobby." Ashton smiled. Bobby just nodded his head at her.

Coach D'amore yawned as he pulled into the parking of creepy looking hotel. "OH HELL NO! I am going into there." Ashton stated crossing her arms across her chest. Bailey nodded her head in agreement. "Tough girls. We are stopping for the night." "Don't worry girls you have us to protect you." Johnny Devine stated puffing his chest out. "We are fucked!" Ashton stated. "How so Ajay?" Petey asked. "Well see, the guy that just offer to protect us, is a skinny mini. No offense." "None taken." Johnny stated. Coach D'amore walked out of the hotel lobby, with keys in his hands. "Bailey and Devine you are in the room with me. Bobby you are by yourself, Ashton, Petey and Eric are in the last room together.

Petey being the team captain and the bravest of the three youngsters walked into the room first. Ashton had forced Eric in front of her, her hand clasped in his. "This is creepy." Eric stated. Petey nodded his agreement as Ashton made it the rest of the way into the hotel room. "Way creepy! Can we just sleep in the car?" Ashton asked. "No." Petey answered. Ashton nodded her head before going into the bathroom turning on the facet hoping that splashing her face would help clam her nerves. "Oh my god! The water is fucking brown!" Ashton shouted. Eric and Petey rushed into the bathroom. "That's nasty." Eric stated. "I agree." "I swear to god, if this some sick prank that Christian and Edge put Coach up to, I am going to Toronto and killing them both." Ashton said walking out of the bathroom pulling her hair into a ponytail, she shouldn't have pissed her brothers off eariler, if this was their idea of a prank. At least the beds looked clean.

Ashton and Petey decided to share the same bed leaving Eric in his own bed. On all nights Petey decided to start snoring like a damn train causing Ashton to wake up, that and Eric started sleep talking. She pushed herself up and looked in shock at the two. "_Enough is enough." _Ashton thought getting out of the bed and opening the door with her cell phone in one hand. She walked down the hallway to Bobby's room and knocked on the door. Bobby Roode stumbled to the door half asleep he pulled it open, he smiled sleepily at Ashton. "Come on in angel." he motioned to her.

The next morning Petey and Eric woke up and both at the same time wondered out loud. "Where is Ajay?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Creepy Kind of Eerie.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: There is the second part thanks to all who reviewed.

"Coach don't freak but we lost Ashton." Eric fussed up to the Coach the next morning. "No you idiots didn't." Coach D'amore said seeing Ashton and Bobby walk towards them. "Ajay where did you go?" Petey asked hugging the blonde to him. "I went to Bobby's room because you two were snoring and talking in your sleep like there was no tomorrow." Ashton answered, "Are we leaving soon?" Coach D'amore nodded his head. "Maybe I should have put you in there with Bobby to begin with." he said. "Nah we were alright until Petey started snoring." Ashton said, she really did love rooming with Petey they had been roomies since she joined their team.

Ashton's cell phone started ringing, she looked at the caller id. "Excuse me for a second, I have to take this." Ashton said walking away. Bailey smiled, she knew who it was. "Hi." Ashton said into the phone walking down the stairs. _"Hey is everything okay?" _Chris asked. "Yeah I freaked out Eric and Petey." _"How did you do that?" _"I went down to Bobby's room because Eric was talking in his sleep and Petey was snoring." _"Poor baby." _Alex called in the background. "Kiss my ass Shelley." Ashton said into her phone as Bailey walked up to her. "We leaving yet?" she asked Bailey. "No we are waiting on a couple of more people." "We are getting more people in the van with us?" Ashton asked. "Yes ma'am." "Shit. Sorry Babe. Why are you laughing at me?" Ashton whined into her phone. "Turn around and find out." a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around. "Chris." she hugged him. "How come I don't get a reaction like that?" Alex asked. Ashton pulled herself out of Chris's arms, Bailey nodded her head knowing that smirk that was on Ashton's face. She hugged him and then whacked him upside the head. "Bitch." "I know, don't let Bobby and them hear you call me that.' "Why?" "Don't you remember the nice little shiner that Chris had for calling me that?" Ashton asked. "ASHTON! BAILEY!" Both girls turned around. "TRACI!!!!" "Where does she find this energy?" Alex asked. "Dunno." Chris answered as Traci had both girls in death grip hugs.

Ashton, Bailey and Traci all stood together talking, Eric came over to them and wrap his arms around the two shorter girls. "Eric man are you a girl?' Johnny called. Ashton turned around and put her hands on her hips. "You want to say that again Devine?" she asked. "No!" he answered, he was still kind of afraid of Ashton. Ashton giggled and turned around.

"You scared me this morning when we woke up and you were gone." Eric said hugging her to his side. "I am sorry E." "You could have woke us up." "I tried. Look at Petey's back, chances are you are going to see where I was kicking and pinching him last night to get him to stop snoring." Ashton answered. "You slept in the same bed as him?" Bailey asked. "Uh-oh. Eric do me a huge favor." "I will go get you a mountain dew." Eric said before she could even ask. "Thanks Superman." Ashton said. Eric blushed and walked away. "Bay-bay listen to me, I did sleep in the same bed as him, but was only because he is only other person on this team other then Bobby that I shared a room with before." "You and Bobby shared a room before?" Traci asked. "Traci, he and I used to date remember? And you blurt that out I will make your life a living hell." "How?" Traci asked. "My big brothers are Edge and Christian. They taught me plenty, and whatever they didn't me then I got from Jericho, The Hardy Brothers and the Dudley Boys." Ashton answered. "I should be afraid shouldn't I?" Traci asked. "You should be afraid be very afraid." Ashton stated grinning.

"LET'S LOAD THEM UP LADIES WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!' Coach D'amore called. The three girls walked to the van, "Bailey in the back with the guns, Ashton in front of them with Eric and Petey. Traci with Bobby and Kaz. Devine in the front." Chris leaned forward and tugged on his girlfriend's ponytail. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. He forgot when they were with the team there was a strict no touching policy.

"Alex stop!" Bailey whined causing everyone to turn around and look at them. Petey glared. "Petey stop!" Ashton hissed to him. He turned his glare to her. "What the hell did I do to you?" she asked. "Eric switch me spots, I am not sitting next to him right now." Eric nodded and switched her spots. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, sometimes she hated these guys. But at least now she had Bailey and Traci with her. "Eww, they are making out." Alex shouted into her ear causing her to jump. "Damn it Shelley I am sitting right here you didn't have to scream it." Ashton said before looking forward and rolling her eyes. She maneuvered herself so she was sitting on Eric's lap she rested her head on the seat and stared at them for a couple of minutes before she poked them. Traci and Frankie pulled apart and looked around. Ashton was looking at the window grinning. "Where did you learn that?" Chris asked. "My brothers had dates over when they were suppose to be babysitting me and I would catching them making out all the time. Freaked the girls that was for damn sure." Ashton answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Creepy Kind of Eerie.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: I decided to add another night for them staying in creepy hotels. this is following closely to Chapter 10 of Mapleleaf Mistake by Bournepriceless54 This is what Petey and Ashtonw were doing during that chapter. I also don't own the quote from the last paragraph of the story.

* * *

Petey looked at Ashton who was talking to Chris and Alex she was telling them some stories about being backstage in the WWE. "You didn't freeze Trish Stratus's bra." Alex laughed loudly. "I did Shelley, I was the only girl backstage beside Lita of course that the balls enough to do it." Ashton stated giggling, "I not only froze her bra, but her thong, and her ring attire." "How did you get away with it?" Eric asked from where he was sitting opposite of Ashton. "Easy I pulled the whole, I am sweet innocent little sister act off." Scott laughed from the front of the van. He had seen the act many times from where she come to their shows. "How does it go?" Frankie asked. "Something like this." Ashton said pulling herself up to where she was leaning against the window. She had changed with Petey when they had stopped for gas. Ashton smirked and started twisting a couple of straws of her blonde and red hair around her finger, "Honest Christian, I don't know how that happened." she said as innocent as she could. "It works?" "Like a charm every time, I usually put my hands behind my back and rock back and forth on my heels." "It's pretty funny." Scott said.

They fell silent for awhile, Ashton stared out the window tried ignoring the fact that Chris was sitting right behind her. "I still can't believe you froze her bra." Chris laughed. "Baby boy you would be shock about what I have done." Ashton grinned. Bobby laughed at that, it was true. Ashton did a lot and got away with a lot of it. He didn't like her calling Chris Baby boy all that much. Bobby made eye contact with the blonde who stuck her tongue at him. "Real mature there Ash." "Bite me." Ashton retorted. "Coach we have been in this van for too long." Alex called from the back. It was true they had been in the van for too long. "Guys just bare with me for awhile longer and we will stop I promise." "Fine." was the general answer.

It was almost too quiet for the old coach, Johnny Devine was sleeping next to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the whole van had dropped off to sleep. He noticed something that made him smile. Though the gap between the window and the seat, Chris Sabin was holding Ashton's hand. He knew that Chris wasn't going to be happy with him for putting Ashton in the same room tonight with Petey instead of him. Hell none of them were going to be happy with their sleeping arrangements or the creepy hotel that they were staying in that night.

"Wake up Ashton!" Alex shouted leaning over Eric and Petey. "Shelley I am going to kick your ass." Ashton mumbled her eyes opening. "I would like to see you try." Alex said. "Those are fighting words." Bobby said from where he sat next to Traci. "They are fighting words." Ashton nodded her head in agreement. "Alright you two stop it." Scott said from the front of the van. Scott pulled into the hotel parking lot. Ashton groaned seeing the creepy looking exterior. "I will be back." Scott said getting out of the van. "Hey Eric trade me spots." Chris said. "Why?" "Eric, please." Ashton pouted sticking her lower lip out into a pout. "Fine. It's your fault if coach freaks out." "I will take full responablity." Ashton agreed. Eric got up and moved to the other side of Bailey while Chris took his spot next to Ashton. Petey looked over at them confused. Ashton winked at him, telling him not to worry about it. "Alright guys you can get out of the van now." Scott said. "Thank god!" Ashton said. "Where do you find all this energy?" Frankie asked seeing on how Ashton was now bouncing up and down on her heels. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned at him. "Room assignments." Scott said. "Petey and Ajay in one room." "Alex and Bailey next door to them." Petey and Ashton grabbed their stuff and walked up to their room. "What's up Pete?" Ashton asked looking at her roommate after they dropped their stuff to the floor. "Nothing Ajay." "Peter, I am going to ask you again what the hell is wrong with you?' Ashton asked. "Honest Ajay, it's nothing." Ashton cocked her eyebrow at him, "Whatever. Let's go for a run or something." "You really do have to much energy." Petey laughed before agreeing to go with her.

They stopped halfway though their run to a jog. "I think I can tell you now." Petey said catching his breath. "Tell me what?" Ashton asked using her shirt to whip the sweat off of her forehead. "IhaveacrushonBailey." "Midget man say what?" Ashton asked. "I have a crush on Bailey, it might be more then a crush on her." Petey answered. "EEEE! I knew it!" Ashton squealed before she threw her arms around Petey's neck and hugged him. "Now what's going between you and Sabin?" Petey asked as they walked back towards the hotel. "Nothing, Pete, we are just friends." Ashton fibbed. "You are awfully close to him. Always hugging him." "I am always hugging you and Eric too. That's just me." Ashton said as they walked up the stairs. "Oh I forgot." "Nah, you didn't your head was just filled with thoughts of the lovely Bailey." Ashton said. "I shouldn't have told you now you are going to hold it over my head." "I am teasing Pete." Ashton grinned. Petey went to take a shower leaving Ashton to watch TV. She heard a couple of thumps and moans. She rolled her eyes before turning the volume of the TV up.

The next morning the two Canadians went to breakfast with Eric and the Guns. Ashton sat next to Chris looking at Alex. "this is different." "What is?" Eric asked. "Alex not being an asshole. What happened?" she asked. "Don't worry your pretty blonde head about it." Alex said pinching her cheek. "Ass." Ashton muttered playing with her phone. Petey became more cold during breakfast towards Alex. Ashton broke a piece of her toast off and threw at his head. It hit him in the forehead. "Score!' She giggled. He growled at her. "Love you Petey." 'Love you too the pain in my ass." Petey stated.

Bailey and her uncle meet them in the lobby. "Let's go." Scott said. They loaded up the van. This time Chris sat with Ashton and Petey while Eric sat with Bailey and Alex. "Alex stop." Bailey whined only loud enough for Ashton and Chris to hear them. "Alex leave her alone." Chris said. "You okay Bay?" Ashton asked causing Petey to turn around and look at them too. "Fine." Bailey answered. The three turned around and went about their business. Petey's phone vibrated he looked at the text on the screen. _**From Ajay **_

_**You think she is gorgeous, You think she is gorgeous, You want to date her, love her and marry her.**_ he glared at the phone before replying back to it. Ashton and Chris both looked at her phone it said two words _You Bitch. _"Love you too mini me." Ashton grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Creepy Kind of Eerie.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: umm nothing I have spent all day watching old TNA PPVs.

"Ajay, can I talk to you?" Bailey asked. Ashton nodded her head, "Coach when are we stopping?" "Why?" "Because I have to go to the bathroom." "Didn't you go before we left?" Scott asked. "No, I didn't have to go then." Ashton answered. "Uncle Scott I have to go to." Bailey piped up. "Me too Scott." Traci added. "Women really do go to the bathroom at the same time." Petey said, "Ow! Ajay damn it." "You are such a bastard Petey." Ashton muttered. "Please Uncle Scott!" Bailey whined. "Fine we are stopping." Scott said. "Thank you!" all three girls chorused.

Chris grabbed his girlfriend's arm and pulled her into him, once they were out of the van. He pressed his lips against hers. Ashton grinned into the kiss allowing him to pull her closer to him. "You two are going to get busted one of these days." Alex hissed as he walked up to them causing them to break apart. "Didn't you have to go to the bathroom?" Alex asked. "Yeah. That and Bay need to talk to me." Ashton answered before she pecked Chris's lips again before she disappeared into the bathroom. "Bailey what's wrong?" Ashton asked coming into the bathroom. "I slept with Alex last night." "Bay-bay say what?" Ashton questioned shoving her hands though her blonde hair staring at Bailey. "I slept with Alex last night." Bailey stated again. "Oh fuck." Ashton muttered. "You can't tell Petey. Pinky Promise." "I promise that I won't tell Petey." Ashton said locking her pinky with Bailey's. "Was it at least good?" Ashton asked. "Ashton!" Bailey stated horrified. "What? I was just asking a question." "What you and Sabin haven't done it yet?" Bailey asked. Ashton flushed as she shook her head no, "Damn Petey and Eric always seem to call me right when it gets hot and heavy." "Poor frustrated little Ajay." Bailey cooed. "Oh shut it." Ashton stated moving her hair out of her face, "I almost killed him for giving me a hickey the other night." Bailey laughed at that. "I am glad that you find my sexual frustrations funny." "You could always sleep with Alex. He is the man whore of the group." Bailey tease. "Gag me with a spoon, he isn't my type." Ashton said sticking her finger down her throat. Bailey laughed as Traci joined them. "What are you two talking about?" she asked bouncing around. "Nothing." Ashton answered disappearing into a stall. 'Just the fact that Ashton is sexually frustrated." "BAILEY RAE!" Ashton shouted from the stall causing the younger woman to laugh. "Ah just sleep with Alex everyone does." Traci stated. "She told me that too." Ashton stated coming out of the stall. The door swung open and Petey came crashing into the bathroom. "Hi Pete." Ashton said looking down at him. "ALEX, FRANKIE YOU FUCKERS!" Petey shouted as he took off running after his two laughing friends. "That was interesting." Traci stated. "T, you are going to learn here pretty quick that there is very a dull moment on Team Canada. Johnny Devine and I get in little bitch fights every couple of days." Ashton stated drying her hands. "It doesn't help that Petey and Bobby provoke you two to get you to fight." Bailey added as Ashton nodded her head in agreement laughing.

The three girls walked out of the bathroom back towards the van. Chris was already sitting in his spot, his face lit up in a smile seeing Ashton climb into the van. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the look on her face. "Bailey told if I am feeling sexual frustrated that I should sleep Alex." Ashton answered causing Bobby to start laughing. "Shut it Roode it's not funny." Ashton stated before she leaned forward and put her lips right by his ear, "How long has it been since you have gotten laid Bobby?" Bailey and Traci watched amused. "You know how long." "Then stop laughing asshole and get a hooker.' Ashton said before she sat back in her seat picking her magazine up. Chris looked at his girlfriend confused before he started reading over her shoulder.

Petey took his phone out of his pocket and texted Ashton. _**"You say anything to her?" **_"_No. I promised I wouldn't say a word." __**"Okay." **__'What was with you getting thrown into the women's bathroom?"__** "Shelley and Frankie thought it would be funny to throw me in there to get your girls out." **_Ashton looked at him and shook her head, poor Petey he was going to be crushed if he ever found out about Bailey and Alex. Ashton knew that he was head over heels for Bailey. _"If he ever wants to be with her he needs to stop with the asshole comments. I am going to try to my damndest to stay the hell out of it." _Ashton thought before she handed the magazine over to Chris and took her Ipod out of her bag as the van went bumping down the road, "This road sucks." Ashton mumbled. Petey nodded his head in agreement closing his eyes. Bailey couldn't help herself as she stared up front at Petey. There wasn't much less to look at other then her sleeping van mates. Ashton had nodded off with Chris's arm wrapped around her, Eric was snoozing next to her. Alex had given up for the time being with his constant attempts to kiss her. The only 4 people awake were herself, her uncle, Frankie and Johnny. It was quiet for now it was nice.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Creepy Kind of Eerie.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: What is Bold is from BournePriceless's Mapleleaf Mistake.

Ashton shifted her position kicking Petey in the leg in the mean time, snuggled into Chris better. Petey woke with a jolt thanks to her kick. He rubbed his face and looked at Ashton who was sleeping soundly. _"Note to self. Ask her about that." _"Scott?" he asked, "Can you pull over so I can go to the bathroom?" "Sure, Petey." Scott said pulling the van over. Petey got the flashlight from Bailey. " FUCK!" Bobby cursed, being woken up when Petey accidentally hit him in the head with the flashlight "Don't wake up Ashton! She is going to be as mean as a bear if you wake her up now." Petey nodded his head and got of the van. Alex got out of the van to go to take a piss in his words. Seeing Petey in his seat took his spot next to Ashton. "_This is going to end very pretty." _Scott thought to himself seeing the change in sitting arrangements.

The next morning Ashton woke up stretching, "Holy shit what the hell are you doing sitting up here?" "Bailey made the choice to have me sit up here." Alex answered. Ashton nodded her head rubbing her eyes. Before she glanced over her shoulder. "Chris," She said turning to her boyfriend. "Hmm?" "Look behind us." "Give me your cell phone babe." Chris said. Ashton pulled her razor phone out of her hoodie pocket and handed it to him. He handed her the phone back a few minutes later. She sighed opening the phone back up and reading the text. _"I can't do that, she hates me. She'll never forgive me. Please just keep your promise to me, and don't say anything."_ She rolled her eyes and replied to it. Petey leaned forwarded and nudged her shoulder. Ashton turned around and faced to look at him. 'You know she is going to freak out when she wakes up." she whispered. "Are we there yet?" Alex asked. "Touch me again Shelley, I swear to god I am going to kill you." Ashton said. It was alright him nudging her once in awhile. But twice in the past 5 minutes was annoying the hell out of her. "Half an hour more." Scott answered.

The whole van jumped and turned their attention to the back seat of the van. "**EW," **Bailey screamed**, "WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP BEFORE MY HEAD FELL ON HIS CROTCH? I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE HAS! IF HE'S ANYTHING LIKE ALEX HE HAS THE ABC STD'S." **Ashton inspite of herself giggled, "**Nice one." **Bailey smiled and slapped her palm against Ashton's. **WHAT THE HELL PETEY," **Bailey asked**, "YOU'RE NOT BEING AN ASSHOLE TO ME. THAT'S A SHOCK."** Ashton was looking between Petey and Bailey conflicted between what to do. Should she just blurt out everything? Her heart dropped into her stomach hearing what Petey said next, "**You're not worth it Why don't you just go home? Don't you have a job to go back to, and a boyfriend." **Ashton slapped her hand across her mouth shocked. "Uncle Scott, I can't do this anymore I am going home in the next town." Bailey stated. "Petey, you are fucking idiot." Ashton said just loud enough for him to hear it, "Way to go loser." Petey just nodded his head. Bailey huffed and crossed her arms. "Alex change spots with her." Ashton whispered to Alex. He nodded his head, "Bay go sit next to Ajay." Bailey nodded her head and got up sat down next to Ashton who placed her hand on her arm. "I am sorry." "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Bailey said. "I feel bad though." Ashton said. The van fell silent. Johnny was staring out of the window, Traci and Frankie were talking quietly, Bobby was listening to his Ipod. Chris and Ashton were both reading, well Ashton was reading. Bailey was staring out of the window trying not to let the tears fall down her face. Eric was sitting between Alex and Petey hoping he wouldn't have to break up a fight.

The van sputtered and died, with a big groan everyone looked around wide eye. "Scott the hell is going on?" Ashton asked sitting up in her seat. "I don't know." Scott said, "Stay in the van."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Creepy Kind of Eerie.**_

**_A/N: One more chapter after this. It's going to take place during Got To Go My Own Way. _**

* * *

Ashton and Traci were both sitting up in their seats looking out of the windshield to see what was going on. "Careful Ajay." Chris stated. "I will be." Ashton stated as Scott came back in. Both Ashton and Traci sat down at the same time. Ashton out of habit scooted closer to Chris. Bailey shot her look though puffy eyes, Chris put his arm around her. Ashton leaned and squeezed Bailey's hand. She squeezed it back. "The van died." Scott stated once he was seated. "I called for a tow truck. But they can't get here until tomorrow. So we are stuck." after he said that, Scott looked around the van and saw the looks on his teams faces. This wasn't going to end up pretty.

"God damn it! Petey fucking stop it!" Ashton swore, "Stop being such a fucking asshole and get over it." "Come on Ajay, let's go for a walk." Chris said, "Come with us Alex." "Be careful." Scott said. So far, Bobby, Traci, Frankie and Johnny had taken off on a walk. Leaving the guns, Ashton, Eric, Petey and Bailey in the van. Petey had been annoying Ashton for awhile. He knew it was a only a short time before she exploded. The guns and Ashton were out of sight for awhile. Eric and Petey left the van as well needing to get some fresh air. "You okay Bay?" Scott asked. "Why is he so rude?" Bailey asked.

"Cover your ears." Ashton warned the guns as soon as they were far enough away from the van. Chris and Alex covered their ears as Ashton screamed. "What a god damn fool!" Ashton shouted. "Baby. Calm down." Chris stated. "Ajay it helps to breath." Alex added causing her to ball her fist and punch Alex. "OW! Damn! Ashton what the hell?" he asked. 'I feel better now." Ashton stated.

Alex stood with his back facing the couple who were taking the time to make out. Why the hell did he have to fuck up so bad. Danni was going to kill him if she ever found out about his one night stand. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself when it came to that kind of stuff. He knew that Ashton knew about it, just from the harsh glare she gave him after the girls came out of the bathroom yesterday. He messed with her best friends happiness.

Eric and Petey still weren't back when the Guns and Ashton got back, seeing Bobby. Ashton let go of Chris's hand and took off running and jumped on Bobby's back. "Hi Ajay." Eric and Petey didn't get back until the sun was starting to set. Petey saw that Ashton was sitting with her back pressed against the window decided to tap on the window to freak her out. It didn't fail. She did jump, looking out of the window. 'You fucking bastard! You better run." Ashton stated getting out of the van after climbing over Chris and Alex. Bailey watched amused. "I hope she catches him and beats his ass." Traci looked over at her and nodded her head in agreement.

"Stop Ajay. I am sorry. I didn't mean harm earlier.' Petey stated after they were short distance away from the van. "It shouldn't be me you are saying you are sorry too. It should be Bailey. But you did a whole hell out of damage." "Ashton, I am going to tell you something that I don't want you telling anyone else. You swear on your supply of red bull?" he asked looking at her. "I swear on my redbull." Ashton stated holding her hand up. It must be serious if he wanted her to swear on her red bull. Petey grabbed her by her forearm and whispered what was going on. She pulled back wide eye and grinned and hugged him.

They walked back to the van, Ashton got back into her seat between Chris and Petey. "Is there something that you want to tell me Tink?" Petey asked. Chris and Ashton exchanged a look. Chris nodded his head slowly and Ashton took her phone out and texted him. _**From Ajay Cell, You can't tell anyone either, I swear you swear. Chris and I have been a couple for a couple. **_Petey after reading his phone looked between Chris and Ashton with a smug look on his face. He texted her back, _**From Petey, I know we swore on the redbulls. And I KNEW IT!" **_Ashton looked at Chris shaking her head. "Now I am going to punch his smug ass out." "Please do." Bailey stated. To amuse the two other females in the van, Ashton formed a fist and pretended to hit him.

Late the next afternoon they walked into the airport, Ashton and Bailey walking together their elbow linked, the Guns walking behind them Scott bringing up the rear. Bailey looked upset after she checked her bags in.

"Don't worry about him, he is just being an asshole. He could love you and not even know it." Ashton stated as Chris put a friendly arm around her, "I swear sometimes that man is a natural blonde." Bailey cracked a smile before she hugged Ashton, Chris and Alex goodbye. She took her time saying goodbye to her uncle. "Hey AJAY!" Bailey called. Ashton turned around from where she and Chris moved to. "We survived!" Ashton laughed and nodded her head. It was true they did survive the road trip from hell.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Creepy Kind of Eerie.**_

**_A/N: this is like a epliogue for it. i had fun writing it. _**

**3 years later**

"This seems oddly familiar." Alex Shelley stated, from where he sat next to Eric Young, he had been navigating, which was a bad mistake. But the other passengers had no choice in the matter. Chris and Ashton would have fought over it, Bailey and Alex wouldn't have speak to each other expect to fight over the music.

Ashton Cage, Bailey Adair and Chris Sabin all looked around the road. "It does seem oddly familiar.' Ashton agreed looking out of the window. "Eric, stop the car." Ashton stated. Eric stopped the car, Ashton grabbed the flash light from where they had stored it and got out of the car. "Baby what are you doing?" Chris asked following her. "Chris, don't remember that road trip from hell?" she asked her boyfriend. 'Yeah, I do.' Chris answered. "I swear to god this is area that we were in the last time." Ashton said, as Alex, Eric and Bailey joined them.

"Ajay what are you looking for?" Eric asked. 'Petey told me a while ago, that he and Bobby while we were waiting for the tow truck, craved something in a tree." Ashton answered shining the flashlight on the tree trucks.

Ten minutes later, Ashton found the tree, "I FOUND IT!" Eric the only other former team Canada member walked over and smiled. Chris, Alex and Bailey looked at the tree truck too. "Who craved it?" Chris asked as he hoisted Ashton over the railing. "Bobby, I would know that chicken starch anywhere." Ashton answered. Chris put his arm over her shoulder as they walked back to the car, "You know this trip is a lot better." "Really why is that?" "One we don't have your over protective ex boyfriend in the car with us. And two we don't have to hide our relationship.' Chris said. Ashton grinned and nodded her head as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

a lot of have changed in the three years since the road trip. Like Bailey and Petey were together. And which Ashton said she totally called it, hands down. She and Chris took a break in their relationship. She and Bobby weren't talking again, Alex and Bailey had three year old daughter that never failed to light up the room. Traci and Frankie were getting married, Johnny was working with their former coach.

"Baby, come on we have to go, we can't have a show without our knockout champ." Chris called her back to the real world. Ashton grinned and got into the car. There was one thing for sure in her mind. She wouldn't change that road trip for anything, well expect for she would have made it known that she and Chris were together.


End file.
